Forgotten
by stuckindisney
Summary: What happens when Killian goes over the town line and loses his memory? A Captain Swan One-Shot!


**Hello there lovelies (◡‿◡✿)**

**This is just another short little one-shot I whipped up for our favorite ship, Emma and Hook. I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW was anyone else totally pissed off by the "sneak peek" ABC released? Like honestly ABC? First the promo pictures and now this? The promotional team seriously needs to get their shit together.**

***DISCLAIMER* Sadly, the characters used in this fic are not mine to claim and belong to the wonderful creators of this show, Adam & Eddy.**

* * *

"Hook?"

Emma watched in muffled horror as the man occupying the space merely a few feet away from her, slowly turned towards her. His tousled his ebony hair as his cerulean irises flickered around frantically. From her position, Emma honed in on the white line on the ground marking the town line, quickly snapping her eyes away from it after a brief moment, as if the line itself were poison.

"Hook?" Her voice came out louder this time and she mentally patted herself on the back for maintaining her composure.

"Who the bloody hell is _Hook_?"

_Oh God. _"You are." So much for composure. Emma tried to revert back to her strong tone of voice, but knew she was failing miserably. "Although you also go by Killian Jones."

She watched, frozen in place, as his always-animated eyebrows, knitted together in genuine confusion. "Killian Jones? My name is Killian Jones?"

Emma offered him a weak nod suddenly finding it near impossible to speak. "I-I do not remember."

_Oh dear God, no. _This could _not_ be happening. He _couldn't _have forgotten.

"You don't remember anything?" Emma managed to croak out.

Hook shook his head violently, his face crumbling in confusion as he eyed Emma. "Who are you?"

"Emma Swan," her voice faltered more and more with each word that left her mouth. "We climbed the beanstalk together in Fairytale Land."

"Beanstalk?"

She gave a short nod before continuing on as if to coax the memory out of him. "My mother, Snow White, was there. Along with two others-Mulan and Aurora. You don't remember?"

"No. That's bloody impossible. Beanstalks don't exist. Nor do Snow White or Mulan. They're all fictional. Fairytales."

"They do exist." Emma took a hesitant step towards him. "Beanstalks, Snow White, Mulan. They're all real."

Hook reached his Hook hand up, obviously about to pinch the bridge of his nose, but stopped mid-motion when his eyes caught the silver, metal contraption that was strapped onto where his hand should be. His eyes shot wide open, his face paling over as his mouth parted. "What?...What the bloody hell..."

A flicker of hope bubbled up in the pit of Emma's stomach when she caught sight of the hook on his hand. It just might be the only chance for him to remember. "It's your hook. You got it after Rumplestlitskin cut off your hand."

"Cut off my hand?"

Emma ignored the panic that appeared to be flooding Hook as she proceeded. "Yes. You took his wife, Milah, from him-"

"I took his wife?" Hook seemed almost disgusted with himself at the notion that he would ever steal someone's wife.

"You didn't exactly _take _her. According to you, she came willingly and you two ended up falling in-"

"Wait." His voice cut her off. Using his good hand, he cradled his temple, before rubbing at it. "I don't...I don't remember."

_The name's Killian Jones. Though you may know me by my more colorful moniker, Hook._

_We make quite the team._

_You're bloody brilliant - amazing. _

_Try something new, darling. It's called trust. _

He'd forgotten.

He'd forgotten their adventures. He'd forgotten their mindless banter. He'd forgotten her.

And as much as she hated to admit it - it hurt. Goddammit, it _hurt_.

Glancing back up towards the pirate, a frown quickly stained her face when she found his shoulders shaking. In laughter.

"What the-"

"Oh bloody hell. That was brilliant." His laughs grew louder with each second. "I can't quite believe you fell for it lass."

He had been joking? He hadn't forgotten?

Here she was nearly breaking down and the fucking idiot had been lying and was currently laughing at her.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"Say what you will, love. The look on your face was worth all the insults you could throw at me."

She was going to _murder_ him. "For once in your life, would it kill you to be serious?"

"But I am serious," he managed to get out in between gasps for air. "The look on your face was to die for."

She was going to _fucking murder_ him.

Spinning on her heel, she began walking away from him. Much to her chagrin, she felt hot tears of frustration prick the backs of her eyes and start to slowly slide down her cheeks. Furiously, she swiped them away, not allowing the Irish bastard the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Oh, don't act like you care, Swan." Almost immediately she came to a stop. His voice had depleted of his previous mirth and now held a bitter edge.

Thank God she was the sheriff! She wouldn't dare lock herself up for the murder she swore she was about to commit. The idiot had done nothing, but aggravate her with his constant innuendos and come-ons since they had known each other. Day after day, no matter how many times she'd brush off his obnoxious flirtations, he continued to pester her simply not taking 'no' for an answer.

Somewhere along the way, things had changed. She's somehow gotten used to his come-on's and they were now as much a part of her life as her red leather jacket. Mind you, she hadn't succumbed to his advances, but somehow the pirate had managed to penetrate the emotional armor she'd been building up for years. In one fell swoop, he'd shattered the proverbial barrier completely, being able to read her like an open book. He'd snuck up on her and had caused her to unintentionally break the promise she had made to herself; to never allow herself to let anyone in.

The said idiot had walked across the town line, Emma unknowing to the fact that it wouldn't have an affect on him. She'd never been as terrified in her life as when he'd denied knowing who she was. And he had the fucking nerve to tell her to 'not act like she cared'.

Oh yes, she wanted to slap the dirty bastard, but instead found tears cascading down her cheeks.

"And what if I did?" She refused to turn around, opting to stare at an empty space in front of her. "What if I did care?"

Time seemed to stop as the words tumbled from between her lips. Her eyes widened slightly, not quite believing the words had come from her mouth, but there was no taking them back now.

"Emma…" his voice came out strained causing her to clench her hands into fists, her body shaking.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She scolded herself attempting to shake the tears from her eyes. Of course he didn't care. Whatever it was between them was obviously not reciprocated. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She continued to curse at herself for being so foolish. For allowing herself to become so pitifully vulnerable in front of him.

She needed to get out of there.

Just as she began to head towards the town, she felt a hand grab her forearm. In a flash, she was whipped around to face Hook whose hand had moved from her arm and was now gently cupping the side of her face. Meeting his gaze for a split second had her mouth parting slightly. His eyes were frantically searching hers with a pained glint in them.

"Do you?" His voice came out hoarse causing a strange feeling to rumble in the pits of her stomach. Not being able to withstand the intensity of his gaze, she tilted her head looking away.

"Look at me."

When she refused to comply he gave he head a gentle nudge with his hand.

"Bloody hell, Emma." His voice came out strangled. "_Look_ at me." Her eyes snapped up to meet his at his pained tone.

"Killian. I–"

Her words were abruptly cut short by his lips crashing against hers in a bruising kiss. Using his hooked arm, he looped it around the small of her back, drawing her flush against his body. Seemingly unfazed by her lack of response, Hook tangled his good hand amidst the curls of her golden hair pulling her flush against his body.

"Gods, Emma," he breathed out before diving in to attack her lips once again. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Recovering from her initial shock, this time Emma responded with equal fervor, his musky scent laced with rum filling her nostrils.

A soft moan of protest escaped her lips when he pulled away. A slight smile graced Hook's lips when he heard her protests. Leaning towards her, he allowed his mouth to skim her neck before ghosting near her ear. His smile widened when he felt her shiver beneath him.

"Say it again, Emma."

He could feel her shake her head against his touch. Even in a situation like this. The bloody vixen.

The corner of his mouth tilted upwards as he leaned forward, pressing down gently on her ear with the blunt of his teeth. "Say it."

She resisted for a mere second more before she allowed it to slip from her mouth as a breathy moan. "Killian."

She felt his stomach rumble and pulled back to see him chuckling at her. Her face twisted into a soft scowl. "Fucking pirate."

Hook merely hummed his approval, swooping down and capturing her lips with his once more.

* * *

**Well I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are an overflow Captain Swan scenes in season 3!**

**Find me on tumblah: _stuckindisney_**

**Jackie (◡‿◡✿)**


End file.
